Can't Stop Love
by NCIS4NSCHIK
Summary: This is the story of Kensi Blye and G. Callen. The pair after Callen's shooting. Major CaKe!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story with Kensi and Callen as a couple. I was on YouTube the other day and I was watching a lot of videos involving Kensi and Callen in a relationship, and it started to grow on me. I still love the idea of Kensi and Deeks together, but I now really love Callen and Kensi together. So, here is my first ever CaKe story! Hope you enjoy it! :) P.S. the story starts back in 2009 around when Gibbs and McGee went to Los Angeles.**

* * *

><p>It was a nice April day in Los Angeles. It was 6 A.M. and all the early workers were waking up and getting ready for their days. The streets were already busy and would get busier as the day progresses.<p>

Kensi Blye was on her way out of her home to head to the OPS center of NCIS. She walked outside to the beautiful warm sun hitting her skin. She got into her Cadillac and drove to her workplace.

With no surprise Callen was already there. He most likely slept on that damn couch again. Against everyone's protests.

"Morning." She made her presence known.

"Morning, Kenz." He greeted her.

As the day progressed the team received a new case. They were expecting a visit from fellow NCIS agents Gibbs and McGee from D.C. Since their cases were the same case.

The case was odd to say the least. Kensi had busted up her own car just to plant a camera in the garage to see Callen and Shakira. They had been trying to track a terrorist cell.

At the end of the OP, Gibbs and McGee were on their way back to D.C. Sam had dropped Callen off and that's when everyone's lives came to a dead stop at NCIS. Five shots, five hits. All in Callen's chest.

* * *

><p>As a result of the attempt on Callen's life, Director Vance reassigned Lara to a task force in Marseille, France. Sam and Kensi were the two who would rotate and stay with Callen while he was in the hospital. Sam would be there mostly in the day and Kensi at night.<p>

His condition was still critical. It was mid- May. The doctors had said if all went well he should be released by the end of May or the beginnings of June.

Kensi sat in a chair next to the bed. G had just fallen asleep, and Kensi was now rubbing his hand with her thumb.

His voice was groggy when she heard him speak again. "Kenz?" He said half asleep. He was always in pain so he could barely sleep.

"What's the matter, G?" She asked. Knowing he would give her a sarcastic answer to it.

"Oh not much. Just the fact that the pain killers don't work and therefore I can not sleep." He said, looking at her.

"Callen." She warned him.

"I know." He said trying to move his body to feel less pain. "What I was going to say Kenz was thank you for staying here and listen to me complain the whole time."

Kensi chuckled. "Your welcome."

* * *

><p>It was May 30, Callen was finally being released after being in the hospital for a month. Kensi and Sam were there to pick him up, and bring him to his newly rented apartment.<p>

After getting him settled, the pair departed telling him to call if he needed anything. With that they headed back to work.

Later that night, Callen had taken Kensi up on her offer. Kensi was sitting on her couch watching t.v. and drinking a beer. Her phone started to buzz on her coffee table. She picked it up and saw it was Callen.

"Hey Callen." She answered.

"Hey Kenz. Do you mind stopping by? Maybe bring a few beers?" He responded.

"Yea. Sure. I'll be right there." She hung up her phone, grabbed her gun, badge, keys, and two beers, and went out to her car. Driving to G's.

She opened the door with the new key on her key chain. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Callen. I'm here." She said making her presence known. She walked down the hall to the bedroom. "Hey."

"Hey." He said. He was laying on the bed, looking out the window. He patted the bed next to him.

Kensi sat on the bed next to him, and handed him a beer.

"Thanks." He told her and opened the beer.

They sat there and talked for hours. Kensi was cuddling into Callen staying clear of his bandages.

"So a little birdy tells me that you miss me at work." Callen said, rubbing her arm.

"Let me guess the little birdy's name is Sam?" She asked even though she knew it was Sam who told him. "And the little birdy is right. I do miss you." She said and looked up at his face.

"Well, I miss being at work and seeing you all day." He told her truthfully. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

For the duration of June, Kensi would go to work and then go to Callen's right after. She often spent the night there so she always had an extra pair of clothing in her car.

* * *

><p>It was now July, and Kensi was taking Callen for the first walk outside since the shooting. Callen had made the request of walking on the beach.<p>

Kensi walked into the apartment and saw Callen standing there waiting for her. "Hey. Anxious are we?" Kensi joked with him.

"I need to get out of this place." Callen said, walking over to her. He kissed her and reopened the door.

They walked out into the sun and walked the few steps to the beach. Callen took her hand in his and led her down to the shoreline. They walked in the water down the beach until the sun started to set.

They were sitting on the sand, a few feet from the water, watching the sun set. Callen had been wanted to ask her a question all day. He just didn't know how to ask it.

G's P.O.V.

_Come on G. It's simple. It's five simple words. It shouldn't be this hard. She has been sleeping at your place for the past month, you kiss, hold hands, and have sex. Just say it. We've even talked about this!_

"Kenz?" I finally spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Callen." Kensi said and looked at me.

Man. Did she look beautiful. The sunset made her complexion even more gorgeous. If that was even possible.

"You okay, G?" She asked. Interrupting my thoughts.

"Yea. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." I told her honestly.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." I used the nickname she had always hated, but allowed me to use. She always knew I wanted something when I said that. "We've talked about what I want to ask you for a while now. So, my question to you is will you be my girlfriend?"

Her smile got bigger. "I would be honored, G."

I kissed her right as the sun set under the horizon.

No P.O.V.

They sat there for a few more minutes. Callen stood up.

"Come on. I wanna get you in bed." He said, and grinned. He held out his hands to help Kensi up.

She took his hands and he pulled her up. She slapped his arm and smiled.

They walked back down the beach, and across the street to Callen's apartment. Once they were inside, Callen crashed his lips against Kensi's and pushed her up against the wall. Kensi started to unbuttoned Callen's shirt. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

Callen stuck his tongue in her mouth and fought with her tongue for dominance. Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck while Callen moved his hands down from her waist to the back of her thighs. Kensi wrapped her legs around his waist once he lifted her up.

He carried her to the bedroom and tossed her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her again, but with more passion this time. Callen separated them for only a second as he removed Kensi's shirt then attacked her mouth once again. Kensi unbuttoned Callen's jeans and pushed them down his legs. He kicked them off, and worked on Kensi's pants while sucking on her neck.

When he hit her sweet spot, Kensi let out a loud moan. He removed her bra and panties, and started kissing down her body. Kensi pulled his mouth back to hers, and removed his boxers. With one swift movement he was inside of her.

The following morning, Callen rolled over to find the bed empty. He was always up before Kensi. He got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. He loved the sight he saw. He loved when Kensi wore his shirts. It really made her even more sexy.

"Hey. You're up early."

"Yea. I had to try and cover these lovely marks on my neck, so the team- especially Sam- don't bug me about it."

G walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. "Why you don't want to be bugged about your love life again?"

"I'll pass."

"Well, you need something better cause you can still tell they are there." Callen told her outlining the hickies.

"Okay. I'll put more stuff on." She said and turned around. "I have to go get ready." She told him and kissed him. Unwrapping herself out of his arms and walking into his room.

She emerged ten minutes later, and saw Callen sitting on the couch. "Do you want me to make you something to eat before I leave?"

"No. I'll go out and get something."

"You sure you want to go out by yourself?" She said grabbing all her things off the counter.

"I'll be fine Kenz."

"Okay." She bent over and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

"Be safe."

"I will."

* * *

><p>At OPS, Kensi walked into the squad room, and put her stuff next to her desk. She sat down and felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Sam staring directly at her from across the table.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sam said all smug.

"Do I have something on my face, or something?"

"More like your neck, or something."

_Damn it._ Kensi thought.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the team was leaving for the night. Kensi was on her way to her car, when her phone started to ring. It was Callen's ringtone.<p>

"Hey, babe. What's up?" She answered, as she got into her car.

"Just wondering when you would be here." He replied.

"I have to stop at my place real quick, and then I will be there."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied and hung up.

She turned on the car and drove to her place. She walked inside and flicked on the lights. Once she did so she jumped. "Callen! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I went for a walk and I was really tired out from it cause it started to hurt and I was nearby so I thought I would just come here. By the way you need to hide your key some place harder."

"Noted." She said and sat on the couch next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sam noticed. He was staring at me all day."

"Well, that is Sam. Nosey little thing." Callen joked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought, please no harsh comments though. :)<strong>

** -Shelly**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I would just like to say that I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles. I only borrow details. Plus I don't own CNN either. Haha. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was September 21, and Callen was returning to work the following day. Although Kensi had tried to convince him to not rush and take the time to heal completely. He had made sure she knew he was ready to go back to work and felt close to 100%.<p>

They were at Kensi's, sitting on the couch. Kensi had her head on his lap, and he was running his fingers through her curls.

"It's gonna be weird having you at work tomorrow." Kensi said looking up at him. "It's actually going to be more weird to not have you sleeping next to me tonight."

"I know. When Sam called I wasn't really thinking. But in the long run it would be less suspicious if he drove me over you."

"I know. I just wish you would stay tonight."

"I wish I could too." He said caressing her face. "I promise I'll make it up to you on Friday."

"I'm holding that to you, G. Callen."

"I accept that, Kensi Blye." He said and kissed her. "I love you. You know that?"

"Yea, I do. And I love you, too."

"I should get going, Kenz." He said looking at the clock above the tv.

Kensi sat up. "Alright. I'll miss you."

Callen stood up. "I'll miss you, too." He bent over and kissed her again. "I love you."

"Love you, too. See you tomorrow at work."

Callen walked over to the door. "Oh, and make sure you act like you haven't seen me for four months."

"I will." Kensi said as he opened the door.

"See you later, babe." G said as he walked out.

"Bye, G." She said and got up, locking the door behind him, and went into her room. She opened the drawer with Callen's clothes. She took out one of his dressy buttoned down shirts and took her clothes off and put the shirt on.

The next day, Sam had picked up Callen. As they drove there Sam was telling him about the new office. He was barely listening though cause Kensi had already told him all about it.

When they arrived, Callen walked in the building taking in the building. He saw Kensi and smiled. He stopped outside of where there desk was. She was screaming on the phone in Portuguese.

Callen watched as Sam talked with Hetty. Hetty walked around him when they were down. "Mr. Callen, you're not due back for a month."

"I missed your sunny smile, Hetty."

Hetty began talking again. When she finished the walked over to the opening of their area and dropped his stuff again. Sam told him about the new guy.

Eric came to the balcony and whistled. "Heads up. Director's coming online. Hey Callen."

"Eric."

Kensi walked up behind him. "Well, it's about time."

"Kensi. My favorite agent." He said as he hugged her.

"I thought you callously abandoned us to join the F.B.I."

Later that night, Hetty had given Callen a whole stack of paperwork to be completed.

Dom, Nate, Eric, Sam, and Kensi left soon after. Callen had started the paperwork when he heard Hetty leave. He had been sitting there for about twenty minutes when he heard someone walking towards him.

Callen turned around to see who it was. "Hey Kenz. What are you doing here?"

Kensi sat next to him. "I thought I would keep you company. Besides you will need a ride home."

"I'm not staying there anymore. To noisy." Callen said as he wrote.

"Fine. You will need a ride to my place." Kensi said, putting her feet on his lap.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Kenz. I mean Sam expects me to sleep here. If we drive here tomorrow morning together, he will be mad I called you instead of him."

"He can deal with it. He's a grown man. Come on. You know you want to sleep in my comfy bed instead of on that couch." Kensi said, leaning toward him.

"I hate paperwork." He said as he put his pen down and rubbed Kensi's legs. "Alright. You do make a point." He said and put his right arm under her knees, and his other around her waist. He stood up, carrying Kensi. He walked outside to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to interrupt in the middle of the story, but I just wanted to let you know I am gonna detail what happens over the next year. Just to get to the good parts.** **Sorry again!**

* * *

><p>As the year went by there were cases close to home for everyone. The team had to deal with Dom's disappearance and later death. Kensi took that very hard. Callen had to comfort her for practically a week.<p>

Surprisingly, with as many slip ups that they had, no body has figured out they were together now for almost a year. Not even Hetty knew and Hetty knows everything.

It was nearing their one year anniversary. Callen wanted to give Kensi something extraordinary. He was just unsure if he should give it to her, as they were both scared of total commitment.

He couldn't even consult in anybody since no one knew. He thought about it all the time.

They were laying in bed, relaxing after their tough week at work. Kensi had her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Callen was stroking her arm.

"Kenz, how 'bout we go down to the beach on our anniversary?" Callen asked as he rested his arm on his waist.

"Sounds like a good idea. We rarely go down there anymore." Kensi said and sat up. Callen's shirt fell into place as she sat up.

"You look so sexy in my shirt." Callen said and sat up against the headboard.

Kensi smiled. "I have a serious question G." She said and faced him.

"Okay."

"I know we haven't told anybody we are dating, because we weren't sure of how it would go, but when do you think it would be a good time to actually tell them?"

"I don't know, babe. Maybe soon." Callen said honestly.

"Alright."

The following week, Callen and Kensi walked hand-in-hand down to the beach. They had officially made it a year together without killing each other.

Callen clung onto the object in his pocket. He was scared of her reaction, but for him to actually sit there and purchase the object was something even bigger.

It was the first day of July and it was very hot. Typical Los Angeles weather. They were walking down the beach.

They had walked the whole beach and started walking along the boardwalk.

"I like this. It's so calm and peaceful. No work involved. Just you and me." Kensi said later as they walked back on the beach.

"Yea." G agreed.

They sat down on the sand. Kensi slipped off her shoes to feel the sand on her feet.

"It's funny to watch the tourists watch us and look at us like were crazy wearing pants in 90 degree weather and be comfortable." Callen said.

Kensi laughed with him.

"So, baby. I wanted to know your opinion on something." Callen started, reaching into his pocket, and taking the object out without showing her it.

"Like what?" Kensi asked looking at him.

Callen looked at his reflection in her oversized sunglasses. He was extremely nervous right now.

He took her hand in his and placed the box in her hand. "I wanted to know what you thought about this."

Kensi slowly opened the box. "Oh my gosh. G, are you serious?"

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife, Kensi?"

Kensi knew for him to find the courage to think about marriage and ask her to marry him meant a lot. She knew that both of them were afraid of commitment, but in that moment it felt so right to her.

"Yes, G. I will marry you." Kensi smiled.

"You're serious?" Callen said, not sure he heard her right.

"Yes. I am serious."

Callen took the ring out of the box, and put it on her finger. "I love you so much, Kensi."

"I love you, G." She told him and kissed him. "Now we have to tell them." Kensi joked.

"Yea, I know. That's why I said soon." Callen laughed.

The following day, Kensi and Callen drove to work together for the first time in who knows how long.

They got out of the car and walked inside. The ring sat comfortably on Kensi's finger. They weren't planning on saying it straight out, they were waiting for somebody to notice.

The whole team was up in the computer room when someone notice. It was however not one of their team members who noticed it, but the one and only Abby Sciuto who was supplying the team with some information on the case.

When Sam, Callen, and Kensi joined Hetty, Eric,& Nate, Eric turned on the chat. Kensi stretched her arms on the table.

Abby- of course- immediately got distracted by it. "Oh my gosh. Kensi I love your ring. It is gorgeous." Abby started the conversation.

The whole team looked at Kensi weird. Kensi rarely- if ever- wore rings.

"Thank you, Abby." Kensi told the ecstatic forensics specialist. Who apparently already knew what the ring symbolized.

After Abby had given them their information and the signal was cut, everyone looked straight at Kensi.

"What?" Kensi asked innocently.

"What's behind the ring, Kenz?" Sam asked.

Callen walked over to Kensi and stood next to her. In doing so he told everybody that he knew.

"The ring is my engagement ring." Kensi said, and watched as everyone's eyes went wide.

"Who are you engaged to, Ms. Blye?" The small woman asked looking up at her agent.

"G." Was her simple answer.

Everybody's jaws dropped. They were definitely not expecting that one.

Nate was the first one to recuperate from shock. "How long have you been together?"

"Living together since I was released from the hospital. Dating for a year as of yesterday." Callen told them.

"In all honesty, we thought you guys would've figured it out by now. We've had so many slip ups." Kensi added.

"My office." Hetty said and left the room.

"Congratulations." The three men said.

"I can't believe Hetty didn't even know. She knows everything we do." Sam said.

Kensi and G walked downstairs and into Hetty's office. They both stood there uncomfortably until Hetty spoke.

"Normally I would say to you two that I am disappointed in your actions, but I can't make myself come to say those words. I mean who am I to stand in the way of young love. You two are both very in love if you have not killed one another in the year you've been together. In my opinion- and maybe yours too- I believe you two are both good for each other as you both have endured a lot with your childhoods and your families. So, my words to you both is 'Congratulations' and 'Not in the office'." Hetty finished and dismissed the two to work on the case.

At home, the pair was sitting on the couch drinking beer. The t.v. was switched onto CNN. Callen was sitting upright with his feet on the coffee table. Kensi's back was against Callen's side and her legs stretched out across the couch.

"So, just so you know, G, I am not wearing an elegant dress for the wedding. I will do anything else, but that."

"That's fine with me. Besides it's not going to be some huge wedding like most people have. I mean they have huge families, we have no family." Callen told her as he drank his beer.

"Well, first off when do we want to have the 'wedding'?" Kensi said putting the air quotes around wedding.

"Hopefully soon. Maybe before summer's over."

"It could work. The only family we have is Hetty, Nate, Eric, and Sam."

"We have to invite Jethro, and his team of people. Plus the director." G added.

"So, that's about 12."

"Well, that saves us a lot of money." Callen joked and they both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter had a lot of stuff in it. Sorry if some of you didn't like the jump in the middle of the chapter, but I felt it was right to do so. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. <strong>

** -Shelly**


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm glad you guys like the story so far! And sorry I haven't uploaded in sooo long. I'm trying to update all my stories this weekend.

I have actually had this written for awhile and forgot to upload it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quick Back Story for the Washington, D.C. team:<strong>_

Since these guys will be in the story soon, I thought I would give a little information for them. It's not much actually. The whole team is their normal selves. However, Tony and Ziva have a one year old daughter named Viviana Natalia. Tony and Ziva however are not dating or are married. Kay now that I said that here is the real story!

_**Los Angeles, California:**_

Kensi sat at the island in the kitchen making a list. The list consisted of the guests that they were planning to invite.

Callen was in the shower.

Kensi stood up and walked into their bedroom. She opened the bathroom door and was engulfed with steam.

"G, what's Vance's son's name?" Kensi said loud enough to be heard over the water.

"Jared." G spoke and shut off the shower.

Kensi grabbed the towel off of the sink counter and handed it to him when he opened the door.

"Thanks." He wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I just want to double check. Tony and Ziva don't live together?"

"No. Viv lives with Ziva and her last name is DiNozzo."

"Got it. Thank you." She said and walked back to the kitchen.

_**Washington, D.C.:**_

**A Week Later**

Abby ran upstairs to the squad room after putting her stuff in the lab. "Did you get it? Did you get it?" She yelled at the team.

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva all looked at her weird.

"'It' Abby?" Tony asked her.

"The wedding invitation for Kensi and G's wedding, duh." Abby said. "I knew they would get together. Just like you two...sort of." She finished.

"Oh." Everyone chimed in.

_**Los Angeles, California:**_

G and Sam were out on their morning jog on a sultry hot Saturday morning.

"So, where is this location that the wedding is going to be exactly?" Sam asked as they ran up hill.

"Well, originally we were going to try and find a place near Camp Pendleton, but Kensi felt it would bring back bad memories. So, we decided to have it at our house in our backyard."

"G. I haven't been to Kensi's that much, but even I know three things." Sam started. "One: the backyard does not exist. Two: The place is suitable for you two, but not for a whole bunch of people. And three: that is not the address of the place."

Callen stopped and faced Sam. "Are you sure about those three things, Sam?"

"I'm pretty certain, G."

"I'd re-think that than Sam." They heard Kensi call out.

Sam turned to watch Kensi walk down the sidewalk of the house that they stopped in front of.

"Welcome to our new home, Sam." G said, smiling.

Sam looked at the house. "I stand corrected. Then why did I pick you up at your old place?"

"We are still moving stuff out of there. Kensi here has a lot of quote in quote prized possessions."

"They are." Kensi responded. She resided back into the fairly large house.

"So, would you like to continue to jog or look inside?"

Sam didn't answer. He just walked up the sidewalk. Callen followed behind. Once Sam opened the front door, Kensi yelled out to them:

"Shoes off!" She appeared at the balcony. "The floors were just waxed."

"Yes ma'am." Sam said and saluted her.

Kensi walked back into the bedroom.

Sam removed his shoes, and followed Callen.

"This is nice, G. Spacious. It is quite grand for only two people." Sam said, as he walked around all the rooms.

"Well, Sam, you know in most cases after people get married they tend to, you know, want to start a family." G said, as he walked over to the back door.

"So, you and Kensi are thinking of having kids?" Sam asked, and walked toward him to see the yard.

"In my opinion, you shouldn't really care about us thinking about it, but you are nosey Sam. So, I guess I expect it really." Kensi said, as she headed for the basement.

"Am I nosey, G?"

"In your own way, big guy." He said, and walked over to the stairs. "Now, upstairs is a bomb zone at the moment. All the wall colors were to "boring", and I hate carpet." He told him, as he ascended the stairs.

Sam followed him up the stairs and stopped at the top, looking at the mess. "You weren't kidding." He walked over to the master bedroom to his right. "Red. Bright red."

"It's called Chili Pepper."

"Good name. Especially for the master bedroom." Sam joked and walked down the hall, glimpsing at the other rooms. "Five extra rooms. Planning a big family?"

"Nope." Kensi said, carrying paint cans and all the paint brushes/rollers towards the back room. "I already told G, I am only getting pregnant once." She said, and entered the room.

Later that day, Sam left, and Kensi and G were still in the back bedroom. Kensi was wearing one of G's old t-shirts, and cotton shorts that were barely noticeable.

"So, Kens when I said you can pick all the colors for the rooms. I didn't expect you to pick all boy colors for the spare rooms." G said as he rolled dark green paint onto the wall.

"Well, our child- when we have it- better be a boy. I don't think I could handle having a daughter."

G stopped and laid the brush on the pan. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Why you don't think you can handle a mini you?"

"No. I don't think I could handle a girly-girl."

"Alright. But you know even though it is me who will determine the gender of the baby. I can't actually tell my sperm to make it a boy." Callen joked.

"I know. I know." Kensi said, and turned around in his arms.

_**Washington, D.C.:**_

Abby, Ziva, and Viviana were at the store picking out a wedding gift from the whole team- minus Vance- since all the boys have no clue what to pick out for them. Abby and Ziva were both holding Viviana's hand.

"Viv, what do you think we should get Kensi, and G?" Abby asked, as they walked down another aisle.

"Dora!" The bubbly one year old said.

"Viv. Kensi and G don't have a baby." Ziva told her daughter.

"Why?"

"Cause they didn't have one yet. They're getting married before they have a baby. Unlike Daddy and me."

"Otay. I pick that!" She said, and pointed at a shelf.

_**Los Angeles, California:**_

The wedding was approaching quickly. Everything was all set and ready for the day.

It was the Sunday before the wedding. Kensi and G were out by the pool. Even though it was a week until the wedding, they were expecting a visit from some of the DC team who were taking a week vacation.

Kensi was sitting on a lounge chair tanning while G was in the pool. "Kens, are you ever going to come in?"

"Maybe. In a bit. Haven't decided yet."

Callen swam over to the edge of the pool, and got out. He walked over to Kensi, and lifted her up.

"Callen, don't you dare!" Kensi screamed at him, as he approached the pool. "I swear if you drop me in the pool I will shoot you."

"I don't believe you." He said, and stood on the edge of the pool.

"G. Don't..." Kensi was cut off as she hit the water. When she surfaced, she pushed her hair out of her face. "You're dead."

Callen jumped into the pool a few feet away from Kensi. He swam closer to Kensi, and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, smiling up at him.

A half hour later, Kensi swam towards the stairs. When she started walking up them, G called out to her.

"Where you going, Kens?"

"To go take a shower, and get dinner ready." She said, grabbing the towel off the chair. "Since, Abby, Ziva, and Viviana should be here soon."

Later, Callen walked in the back door with his towel slung over his shoulder. Kensi was at the island, preparing dinner.

"Hey, baby." She said, glancing up at him for a bit.

"Hey. I'm going to go take a shower." He said, heading for the stairs.

Kensi picked up the pan, and placed it in the oven, and set the timer. She cleaned the counter top, and washed her hands.

The doorbell echoed throughout the house.

Kensi walked over to the front door, and opened it. "Hey." She said, smiling.

"Kensi!" Abby said, and hugged Kensi.

"I...can't...breathe." Kensi gasped out.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." She said, releasing her grip.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ziva." Kensi told her.

"You too, Kensi." Ziva said, adjusting a sleeping Viviana on her hip.

"Come in." She said, moving out of their way. When they walked in, she shut the door behind them. "You can lay Viv down in one of the guest rooms. If you'd like."

"Sure."

"We can start the tour of the house upstairs." Kensi said, leading them up the stairs. She walked down the hallway that broke off into the five spare bedrooms.

"This is gorgeous, Kensi." Abby spoke, while Ziva laid Viv down.

"Thank you."

Callen walked out of their bedroom. "Is that Abby Sciuto I hear?" He said, a little louder then he should have.

"Shh." Kensi and Abby both said, at the same time.

"Viv is sleeping." Kensi informed him.

"Sorry, Ziva." He said when he saw her walk out of the room.

"It's fine. Tony is a lot louder when he comes over to see her."


	4. Chapter 4

**So finally got the time to write this up and I still do not like how this came out. So yea, sorry if you think it sucks cause I kinda think it does too.**

* * *

><p><strong>September 4, 2010<strong>

Day of the Wedding!

It was a half hour until the wedding. Kensi was upstairs in the master bedroom getting ready, while Callen was downstairs.

This was done upon Abby's requests since they both saw each other the night before.

Kensi had kicked Abby out of the room about an hour ago, since she was getting a major headache from her excitement. Now, only Viviana remained in the room with her, as the young girl calmed her.

Kensi sat on the bed with Viv standing on her lap.

"Baby." Viv said pointing to Kensi's stomach.

"No, no baby. Not yet." Kensi informed the toddler.

"G baby?" She asked.

"No G's not a baby. Maybe one day G & I will have a baby."

"Okay!" She said all bubbly.

Kensi looked at the clock. "Come on. Let's go find your Mommy." She said, standing up & placing Viviana on her hip. She opened the door, and descended the stairs. She walked toward the kitchen, and saw everyone outside talking.

Kensi walked out back, and over to Ziva. "I come to return your precious child." Kensi spoke.

Ziva laughed. "Thank you." Ziva said, and took Viviana from her.

Kensi then walked over to Callen. His back was facing her, so she went up and covered his eyes. "Guess who." She whispered into his ear.

"Hmm. The most beautiful woman in the world who is about to become my wife?" Callen said.

Kensi removed her hands. "Good guess."

Callen looked over at the priest. "Ready?" He asked Kensi.

"Yea. Let's do this." Kensi walked to the ends of the chairs. Her dress wasn't a big an elegant thing, just they way she wanted it. Nobody was dressed to fancy, a simple little wedding.

***Yea. So, I've never have been good at writing weddings so I try to not go into to big of detail.***

**The Next Day**

Kensi rolled over to an empty bed. She looked up at the clock. 10 AM. She sat up, and stretched. As she got up out of bed, she heard the clattering of dishes from downstairs.

She descended the stairs, and headed for the kitchen. "Hey baby. What are you up to?" She asked Callen.

"Just loading the dishwasher." He said as he closed it and turned it on. He walked over to her. "Good morning, Mrs. Callen." He said before kissing her.

Kensi laughed. "Good morning, G. Callen."

"Last night was fun." He smirked.

"Yes it was."

Callen picked Kensi up bridal style and headed for the stairs.

"Callen, what are you doing?"

"I want to have more fun with my wifey." He told her as he started climbing the stairs.

"Oh, really?" She smiled up at him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kens."

**Later That Month**

Callen pulled into the spot next to Kensi in OPS parking lot. He got out and went to the driver's side of Kensi's car.

She had her head against the steering wheel with the window open half way.

"You okay, Kens?" Callen asked as he opened the door for her.

"Yea. I just got hit with a wave of nausea." She informed him and got out of the car. She grabbed her bag and shut the door.

"You okay to work?"

"I'll be fine G. It was just a short thing." She said and went towards the door.

They both went inside, and saw Hetty conversing with Eric and a short red headed girl.

They walked over to Sam and Deeks.

"Who's that?" Callen asked Sam.

"Don't know."

They all watched the interaction that was going on by them. After a few more minutes of conversing, Hetty walked over with Eric and the mystery woman.

"I would all like you to meet Nell Jones. She is going to be working upstairs with Mr. Beale." She told them and walked away to her office.

"That is Sam, Deeks, Callen, and Kensi." Eric told Nell. The four of them waved when Eric said their name.

"I guess I will give you the tour of the place now." Eric said and led Nell away to the other side of the building.

"She seems nice." Kensi said.

"Well, let's see how long she lasts."

"Huh?"

"The many mysteries of Hetty." Callen said.

Kensi started to get nauseous again. Callen noticed her getting paler.

"You sure you're okay, Kens?"

Deeks and Sam both looked over at her.

"I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I just really wanting to start writing this story cause I really wanted some more CallenKensi. I really want to update the next chapter tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**October 5, 2010**

OPS

Callen walked into the building and over to the team. He sat down at his desk.

"Where's Kensi?" Sam asked noticing the other Callen was missing.

"Well, when I left the house she was emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet." Callen spoke. "I told her to stay home, but knowing her she'll eventually come in."

A sharp whistle rung through the office. The three of them looked up to see Nell motioning for them to come upstairs, and Eric just appearing at the balcony to do the same.

The three boys stood up and walked upstairs.

"So, she got the flu or something?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know." Callen said as they reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kensi sat at home in bed. Normally she would go to work no matter what, but today was different. She couldn't keep anything down and had not gone twenty minutes without throwing up. This would be the length of the whole car ride.<p>

She wanted to call Callen to come home, but it would not make any difference. She would still feel sick, and would not magically become healthy again.

She felt the toast she had just tried eating a few minutes ago coming back up her throat, and sprinted for the bathroom.

After she was done for the time being, she went back to lie in bed. She picked up her phone and called her doctor.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Callen walked inside the house. "Kens?" He called out, as he locked the door behind him and removed his shoes.<p>

Kensi walked out to the balcony. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked, as she walked down the stairs.

"Well, I haven't thrown up in two hours." She started. "I called the doctor, went and saw him. Found out why I'm sick. Definitely not the reason I was thinking." Kensi finished.

"What is it?" Callen questioned.

"Well, we did a little deed, and it turns out that the result of that is…" Kensi trailed off, not really wanting to have to say the words, but really happy she did get to say them. "I am pregnant."

Callen's eyes went wide. "Really?" He asked, extremely shocked.

Kensi nodded.

"That's amazing." Callen said, hugging her. "We're going to be parents!" He kissed her. "Our first baby."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Callen and Kensi walked into OSP, hand in hand. They walked over to Deeks and Sam.

"You're alive Kens." Sam joked.

"Somewhat." Kensi told him, and sat down at her desk. "I feel a little better than yesterday."

"So, do you have like a virus that we can eventually get?" Deeks questioned her.

"No…I…" Kensi started, but got caught off.

Eric appeared at the balcony and whistled. "Heads up." He said, and walked back into the tech room.

The group stood up and walked upstairs.

After Nell & Eric filled the four in about the case, Callen turned to his team.

"Sam go take Deeks to the crime scene. I'll go check out the victim's house." Callen spoke. "Kensi stay here and help Nell & Eric."

Everyone was confused.

"Come on, G." Kensi started to complain.

"Kens." G said, giving her a stern look.

"That is so not fair. If I go with you I'll be fine. You know I hate sitting here and doing nothing. You need me in the field."

"No, Kensi."

"Will somebody explain what is going on?" Hetty said, from the doorway.

Kensi looked at Callen, then Hetty. "He won't let me go with him." Kensi said, acting like a five year old.

"Well, I would, but you see you're responsible for two lives now." Callen said, not realizing what he actually said until after he did.

"Excuse me?" Hetty questioned, not sure she heard him right.

"I'm pregnant." Kensi told them.

"Wow, G. You work fast." Sam joked. He walked over to Kensi and hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Well, Ms. Blye, normally I would make them take you, but now that you are pregnant I strongly suggest you remain here. I will give you the privilege of going to the boat shed."

"I guess that's better than nothing." Kensi said.

After everybody said their congratulations, Deeks, Sam, Callen, and Hetty left the room.

Kensi went over and sat next to Nell. "So, what can I help you with?" She asked.

"You can run a background check on our vic." Nell suggested.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kensi sat next to Nell with her feet up on the table bored out of her mind. She was no use to Nell or Eric. If it wasn't for the fact that her and Callen drove to work together she would have accepted Hetty's offer of letting her go home early.<p>

She eventually got up and walked out without a word. She walked to the gym and started shooting hoops.

She wasn't sure how long she was there before she heard the shoes of her visitor hitting the floor. She glanced over her shoulder to see Callen. "Hey."

"Hey, how long have you been down here?" He asked, holding his hands out for her to pass the ball.

She threw the ball to him. "Honestly could not tell you."

Callen threw the ball and scored a 3-pointer. "Do you want to go home?" He asked as she got the ball and shot in the hoop.

"I was waiting for you to get back so we could. I wasn't any help to Nell or Eric. So, I have no idea what I am going to be doing the next eight months."

"They could teach you how to use all of that equipment. By the time you go on maternity leave you will probably be a good help to them."

**So, yea this is really short, but it's something. In the next chapter I am going to skip a little bit. It might be only late November (like Thanksgiving time) or late December (close to Christmas). Hope you enjoyed it anyways and reviews are nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**December 2, 2010**

Kensi's Birthday

Kensi rolled over in bed to face the clock. It was 6:30 AM. Their alarm goes off at seven, but she knew she would never get back to sleep. She flung the blankets off of her and got up from the bed. She headed towards the bathroom to go take a shower.

As she finished her shower and got out her reflection in the mirror made her smile. She had started to get a small bump earlier in the week. She always had it covered where everyone wouldn't be able to tell though.

She walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel and headed for her closet.

The alarm started to go off and Callen rolled over to turn it off. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"You're up early."

"I woke up a half an hour ago. I knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep." She told him as she put her pants on the bed and went to get a shirt and her undergarments from her dresser.

"Happy Birthday." He said, as he got up and walked over to her.

She turned to face him with the articles of clothing she received in her hands. "Thank you."

G kissed her and then headed for the bathroom.

Kensi got dressed and went to brush her hair. She was blow drying her hair when Callen was getting out of the shower.

He grabbed the towel off the counter and wrapped it around his waist. "Showing off the bump finally." He joked.

Kensi smiled at him through the mirror.

* * *

><p>When they were all done getting ready, and grabbed something to eat, they headed out the door. Like they have since Kensi found out she was pregnant they drove together.<p>

Callen pulled into the parking lot of OSP and shut the car off. They both exited the car and headed inside. They put their stuff down by their desks and looked at Deeks and Sam.

"Look at you preggers." Sam said, noticing her bump. "Happy Birthday, Kens." He added.

"Thank you, Sam." Kensi said, smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Partner." Deeks told her.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The day was a slow one. There was no case. Just a lot of paperwork. They were done for the day, and were heading out to celebrate Kensi's birthday.<p>

"So, what do you guys think the baby is going to be?" Nell asked.

"Well, I want a boy, but he wants it to be a girl." Kensi informed her. "I bet Abby's got a pool going on already."

"She's probably had that going on since you told her you were pregnant." Eric said.

"That is most likely true." Callen added.

"So, have any names been thought of?" Hetty asked her two agents.

"We were waiting until we found out if it was a boy or girl." Kensi answered.

"Well, if it's a boy we all know you are going to name him Sam." Sam spoke.

"You wish, big guy." Callen told him.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kensi and Callen were walking upstairs to their room. When they got to the landing, Callen looked down the hallway.<p>

He walked to the first room on the right. "This one is her room." He said.

"Why are you so certain it's a girl?" Kensi asked walking over to him.

"Gut feeling."

"I bet your gut is wrong this time. Mothers instinct is bigger than a gut feeling." Kensi said, walking into the room.

"We shall see in two months."

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 2010<strong>

The spirit of the holiday was in the air. Everybody at OPS was looking forward to the following day off to celebrate the holiday.

Kensi was upstairs with Nell and Eric. She was wrapping the present the three of them got for Sam while Nell and Eric worked on finding the killer in their case. She was sitting crossed legged on the floor. Her belly had gotten bigger in the last three weeks. Enough that if you didn't know she was pregnant before you could tell now.

When she finished she put it off to the side with the others. "Eric," She said to get his attention off of his work for a minute. "Can you help me up, please?"

Eric got up and walked over to her. He extended his arms out to her for her to take. When she took them, he pulled her up into a standing position.

"Thank you." She said and headed for the bathroom.

"You're welcome." Eric called after her and went back to his work. "Every half hour." He mumbled as he sat down.

"Well, what do you expect? She's almost five months pregnant. It's not her fault the baby is pushing on her bladder." Nell said.

"I'm not blaming her."

"Just complaining."

"I am not arguing with you about this." Eric said and turned to the computer screen.

"Arguing about what?" Kensi asked as she walked back into the room. She sat in the chair next to Nell and rolled it over to where she was sitting before. She reached down to pick the stuff off of the ground.

"Just Eric and his problems." Nell said and turned to face Kensi. "So, what are you and Callen doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing really. We might go down to Camp Pendleton. We haven't decided yet." Kensi said sitting up with the scissors and tape in her hands. "Are you staying in LA?"

"Yea, I made my excuse on Thanksgiving. I don't want to be far away incase we get another case."

"Eric, are you going surfing tomorrow?" Kensi joked with the tech operator.

"Maybe, if the waves are nice." Eric said turning away from his computer. "The guys are on their way to the boatshed with our guy." He stood up and walked over to her to hide the presents that she had wrapped.

Kensi stood up and put the tape and scissors on the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>January 3, 2011<strong>

Callen and Kensi sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Callen was rubbing Kensi's hand with his thumb.

"So, what do I get if my gut feeling was right?" Callen joked.

"The right to change the wall color in the nursery." Kensi said.

"Kensi," The person called.

The two stood up and followed her back to the room. Kensi sat on the table and lifted her shirt up so the gel could be put on her stomach.

The lady went through everything to make sure everything was good and then looked at Kensi and Callen. "Did you want to know what you are having?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"You are having a little…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think it is? Is Callen's gut feeling right or Kensi's mother instincts right? <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"_You are having a little…"_

* * *

><p>The group stood up in the tech room with a video chat streaming with Abby. Kensi and G were about to tell what they are having.<p>

"So, apparently gut feelings are greater than mother's instinct because we are having a little girl." Kensi announced.

Abby started jumping up and down. "I knew it!" She then ran away from the computer screen. "McGee! I told you it was a girl!"

"I don't think she's coming back." Eric said.

"You can still name her Sam." Sam joked.

"Not happening." Kensi said.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kensi and Callen were at home. Sam, Deeks, and Eric were there helping G paint the baby's room the purple that they picked out. Nell was there talking to Kensi.<p>

They were outside by the pool so Kensi didn't smell the fumes from the paint.

"So, are you ever going to tell Eric you like him?" Kensi inferred.

"What? I don't like Eric." She denied.

"Oh. That's right you love him." Kensi said dragging out the love.

"I do not."

"Keep lying to yourself all you want, but we all see it. The feeling is mutual."

"He's like my brother. I don't have feelings for my brother."

"Hey, I thought the same thing about G. Now, I am married to him and expecting his child."

"Do you really think he likes me?"

"Of course he does, but he is like you and doesn't think he shows them as much as he does." Kensi said and got up from her chair. "I'm getting some water. Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks."

Kensi walked to the house and went through the open back door. She went over to the fridge and took a bottle of water from it.

"Fine, I do like him." Nell said as she walked through the door. "What do I do?"

Kensi smiled at her. "Tell him. He's right upstairs. Just go up there and tell him, but don't tell him in front of the guys."

"I can't just go up there and tell him. Because if he doesn't like me back, our friendship would be weird."

"He likes you. If he even tries to deny it, I'll hurt him." Kensi said putting her water bottle down on the counter and heading for the staircase. "Eric! Come here!"

"Be right there! I'm in the middle of the wall!"

"Kensi, I'm not telling him I like him."

"Why?"

"I don't want to mess up the relationship we have now. I like where we are now. He's just gotten used to me working with him."

Kensi watched Eric come down the stairs. Nell was facing her and didn't see him come downstairs. "So, you are just going to bottle your feelings up?"

"Yeah," Nell said.

"I don't want you to." Eric said from behind Nell.

Nell turned around to face him.

Kensi smiled at them and headed up the stairs to see how the guys were doing. She walked into the room and looked at the walls. "Not bad."

"Where's Eric?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I just played matchmaker and he is currently talking to Nell."

Downstairs, Nell looks at Eric for a while not saying anything. She was both happy and angry at Kensi right now.

"So," Eric started. "I see we were both being harassed by the same things today." He said looking at Nell.

"Yep." Nell said popping the p.

"Well, would you want to go out for dinner?" He asked a little nervous.

"I'd love that." Nell said and smiled up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>February 14, 2011<strong>

Kensi was awoken by the alarm clock and lifted her arm to shut it off. She slowly sat up into a sitting position. She looked over to see if G woke up and saw that he was not there. "G?" She called out. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

She walked over to the bathroom and saw he wasn't there. She then went to the stairs and slowly walked down them. She smelled the aroma of food as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning, G."

G turned around and smiled at her. "Morning, Kens. Happy Valentines Day." He said and kissed her. He helped her sit down at the table and they ate breakfast.

* * *

><p>When they were both dressed and ready they left for work. Callen made sure Kensi got up the stairs fine before heading back downstairs to the bullpen.<p>

Kensi walked into the tech room and saw the vase of roses in the middle of Nell's and Eric's computers. "Awe, Eric those are beautiful." She commented. She sat in her chair and rolled it next to Nell.

"How's baby Sh..." Nell started to say, but her mouth was covered by Kensi's hand.

"No telling Eric what her name is going to be." Kensi said with a stern look.

"Sorry." She mumbled through Kensi's hand.

Kensi removed her hand. "She is fine. Started kicking yesterday." She looked at the computer screen. "What did you two do over the weekend?"

"Eric started to teach me how to surf; which did not go so great."

"It wasn't that bad. You at least could stand up on the board. Some people can't even do that." Eric said.

The computer binged and Eric typed away on the keyboard. "We got a case." He said.

Nell got up to go get the team from downstairs.

"So, I get to teach baby Sh… how to surf, right?" Eric asked as he stood up with his tablet waiting for the guys to get upstairs.

Kensi laughed. "Only if she wants to learn."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kensi was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. She had <em>Top Model<em> on the television.

G walked into the living room with popcorn in his hand. "Not this again." He said when he realized what was on the television. "The fact that you are such a tomboy and yet you still love this show." He said handing her the bowl and sitting on the couch with her.

"It's because it is awesome." She said picking some popcorn up out of the bowl.

"I don't get the concept of the show."

"Do I need to explain it to you again?" Kensi asked as he took popcorn from the bowl.

"No, I remember what you told me. I just don't see why they made this a show."

"So," Kensi said facing him. "This weekend do you want to go baby shopping?"

"Sure, better to start sooner than later." G said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Callen got his wish of a little girl. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not sadly own NCIS: Los Angeles. All rights go to CBS.**

**PS...**

**Is it sad that I wrote out scenes of when Baby Sh… is born already? From her being a newborn up to a kindergartener. Lol. Now, does she have siblings? Lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>March 11, 2011<strong>

G's Birthday

Kensi walked into her and G's bedroom. It was only 5:45 in the morning and she was trying not to disturb his sleep. She had awoken at 5 due to excessive kicking from her little girl. She stayed lying in bed hoping to fall back to sleep, but that did not happen.

She went into her closet and picked out an outfit for her to wear. She changed clothes and headed downstairs to go start the laundry.

At 7, Kensi heard the alarm going off upstairs. She was sitting on the couch folding the clothes. She finished folding the shirt in her hands and put it in the basket. She slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen.

She turned the coffee pot on for Callen and went to the fridge, took out the bottle of orange juice, and put it on the counter. She went to the cabinet to get a traveling cup from the cabinet. She poured the orange juice into the cup, put the lid on, and put the bottle back in the fridge.

G walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning, Kens." He said and kissed her.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday." Kensi said and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Thank you." He said as he took a traveling mug and poured coffee into it. "How long have you been up?"

"Since 5, your daughter wanted to kick me nonstop." Kensi said and sat down at the table. "Did you want me to make you something for breakfast?"

"I was going to stop on the way." He said turning off the coffee pot and facing her. "Unless you don't feel like stopping."

"We can stop somewhere. That's not a problem." Kensi said and looked at her watch. "I guess we should get going than." She said and stood up. "After, I go to the bathroom."

"Which shoes are you wearing?" G asked as he went to put his shoes on.

"My boots," She called from down the hallway.

Callen put his shoes on and took Kensi's boots from their spot. When Kensi came back she sat down again and he helped put her shoes on. When he was done, he helped her up.

"Thank you." She said and took her cup from the table and walked to the front door with G following right behind her.

G pulled into a spot at the food market. He shut the car off and looked at Kensi with his hand on the handle of the door. "Do you want anything? Donut, Bagel?"

"Donut, please. I don't care what kind."

"You got it." Callen opened the door and shut it, heading into the market.

Kensi turned the key back in the ignition so the radio would turn on. She listened to the traffic reports while she waited for her husband to return.

Ten minutes later, G walked back outside and got back in the car. He put the bag in the middle of them. "I got you Boston Cream."

"Yum." She said as she took the donut out of the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>A Month Later<strong>

**April 20th, 2011**

The nursery had finally been finished being put together the previous day. Kensi had not had a baby shower like Abby wanted. Although each member from both teams had gotten them something for the baby.

Kensi officially took her maternity leave two days ago after Hetty had been trying to convince her to since the beginning of April so she could be comfortable and rested the last two months of her pregnancy.

Although Kensi was often bored at OPS she was ten times more bored sitting at home by herself. She walked slowly up the stairs and went left to the nursery. The door was half opened. The purple 'S' hung in the center of the door.

Kensi walked into the room which was basically all purple. Everything except the closet doors which were white, the wood floor, and the dark wood colored furniture. Because in Kensi's words: 'Pink is so overrated'.

She had to admit though being on maternity leave did give her the chance to actually get stuff done around the house.

"Kens?" She heard her name be called from downstairs.

She looked at her watch and saw it was 7 o'clock. She didn't realize how late it was. "Upstairs, Nell." She called back.

She heard Nell walk up the steps and met her outside of the nursery. "What's up?" She asked curiously.

"Callen just wanted me to check on you on my way home. He's staying a little later. Paperwork." Nell explained.

"Oh," She said. "How did you get in? The door was locked." She inquired.

"Callen told me where the spare key was." Nell said holding up the key.

"Oh," She said again.

"I brought food." Nell announced.

"Ooh, yummy." Kensi said following Nell down the stairs. "This is one of the things I hate about being pregnant. Walking up and down the stairs. That and not being able to go more than an hour without having to pee." Kensi spoke as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>May 17, 2011<strong>

_**(So, this date is important to the show, but I'm obviously changing it up a bit since Kensi is prego and on maternity leave)**_

"I need a ticket on the next available flight." Callen said as he went to walk away.

"Not necessary. I'll send a team from the field office in Paris." Vance said making Callen face him again.

"Great, they can pick me up in Prague when I land." Callen said.

"You're not going to Prague." Vance said getting defensive.

"I speak Czech. I speak Romanian. I have contacts in Prague." Callen said getting extremely aggravated.

"You are no longer on this case Agent Callen!" Vance shouted.

"Give me a reason! What is Operation Comescu about?" He shouted back.

"You," Vance simply said.

"Hetty is protecting me?" Callen questioned it.

"That is why you can not go to Prague."

"That is why I have to go." Callen said. He said taking his badge and putting it on the desk. He took his gun off of the hem of his pants and put it next to his badge, and proceeded to walk out of the building.

Sam removed both his badge and gun and placed it next to Callen's. He then followed where G had just gone.

"I would if I could." Deeks said.

"That you would Detective." Vance said.

Deeks walked away following closely behind Sam.

Eric and Nell watched from a few feet away. Neither knew if they should remain standing there or walk away.

"Miss Jones, Mr. Beale, go to Agent Callen and Agent Blye's home and inform her of the situation. Try to see if Agent Callen answers phone calls from her." Vance told the two.

The pair turned away and went to go retrieve their stuff so they could leave. They both got in their respected cars and drive to The Callen residence.

* * *

><p>They walked up the sidewalk and up to the door. Eric rang the doorbell.<p>

"Do you think they will be back before Kensi goes into labor?" Nell asked as they waited for Kensi to make it to the door.

"I hope so. Otherwise we will have a very pissed off hormonal agent on our hands." Eric said. "Don't you know where the spare key is?" Eric asked.

"They change the hiding spot every week. Well, at least that's what he told me." Nell finished as the door opened.

"Hey guys." Kensi greeted. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work still?" She said looking at her watch.

"Director Vance sent us. We need to tell you something." Nell said.

"Well, come on in." Kensi said moving out of the way.

* * *

><p>"How could he be so stupid? I mean I would've done the same thing, but still. This had to happen now?" Kensi said furious.<p>

"Vance wants you to try to call him and see if he answers your phone calls." Eric said.

"As much as I am mad at G right now, even if he answered his phone it's not like I'm gonna tell you two what he said. No offense. He's doing what he thinks is right and so are Deeks and Sam. Vance is not getting one piece of information from my mouth." Kensi ranted.

"Did he call you already?" Nell inquired.

"No," Kensi said. "He will when he thinks I will be calm enough to even speak to him."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? Any guesses to what the baby's name is gonna be from the two letters I've given you?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So, it's that time of year. Finals. I get out on Wednesday, but I may not be able to upload a new chapter until Thursday. I may, but I don't know a hundred percent yet. Also, I will be going on vacation June 18-June 24 or 25, so I will not be able to upload a chapter that week.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later:<strong>

**Prague- 7 AM- May 18, 2011 Los Angeles- 10 PM- May 17, 2011**

Kensi was sleeping with the comforters wrapped tightly around her. She started to hear a buzzing sound. When she finally was awoken by the noise she realized it was her phone ringing.

She rolled over and reached her arm into the cold air to get her phone from the nightstand. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Kens." She heard Callen speak on the other side. She went to speak, but was interrupted. "Before you freak out on me I am so sorry, but I had to. I needed to make sure Hetty was okay. We haven't found her yet, but we will."

"G, I would have done the same thing you are. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it did. Just find her as fast as you can and don't get hurt, okay? That goes for Sam and Deeks as well." Kensi said.

"I love you so much Kens. I promise I will be home soon." Callen said sincerely.

"I love you too G. Please be careful."

"We will." G said. "I'll call you when I can, if not when we are leaving."

"Alright," Kensi said not wanting to hang up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Morning<strong>

**Prague- 7 PM- May 18, 2011 Los Angeles- 10 AM- May 18, 2011**

**OSP**

Nell walked over to Eric with a brown paper bag and two mugs in her hands. She put the light green mug in front of Eric.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Eric asked watching her put the mug down.

"Coffee black, sugar brown, brewed not stirred and Oreos." She said smiling and shaking the bag. "If you want 'em."

"No food or beverages in OPS." Eric said looking back at the computer screen.

"Who says?" Nell asked.

Eric thought for a minute. "It doesn't seem right." He said smirking.

Nell smirked as well. "She's not here, Eric." She whispered in his ear.

"No she's not."

"She resigned."

"Yes she did."

"She's somewhere in Eastern Europe." Nell went on.

"Most likely,"

"She has zero control over what you do, what you say, or what rules you choose to break." Nell said. She put the bag in front of her computer looking at Eric the whole time with a smile on her face. She walked a few steps away to look at the big screen.

"Can't," Eric whispered to himself even though Nell still heard him.

Nell watched him as he picked up the mug and took a sip of it.

Eric held the mug after taking a sip of it. "Did you say Oreos?"

Nell went over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "I thought so." Nell said handing him the bag of Oreos.

"Nell Jones do you know how much I love you?" He said looking up at her.

"Yes, I do." She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "And I love you too." She said and kissed him.

"Do you think we should check on Kensi?" Eric asked as he opened the bag. He pulled out an Oreo and bit a piece off.

"Maybe during lunch," Nell said and took the rest of the cookie from her boyfriend.

"Do you think Callen called her?" He said trying to take the cookie back.

"Of course," She said and put the cookie in her mouth.

"You get me to break the rules and yet you take my cookie from me." Eric whined.

"Awe, don't cry baby." She said sitting in her chair. "There are plenty more." She kissed his cheek again.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kensi sat on the couch with folded clothes and towels piled around her. She had done all of the laundry she hadn't felt like doing the whole week. She had fallen asleep shortly after finishing folding the clothes.<p>

The front door slowly opened and then closed. It had not disturbed Kensi the least bit. Shoes hitting the floorboards carried out through the quiet house.

"Ms. Blye?" A deep voice called out. The person walked into the living room and saw Kensi sleeping on the couch. They walked over to her and shook her shoulder lightly. "Ms. Blye." They spoke again to get her attention.

Kensi slowly awoke and blinked a couple of times. She gazed up to see what had disturbed her sleep. "Director," She said shocked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I wanted to check on you." He said as she moved her feet from the table.

"That's okay. I have a little kicker. I wouldn't have been sleeping much longer." Kensi said as she put the clothes in the basket.

Vance stood there somewhat awkwardly. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked her as he watched her put the stuff neatly in the basket.

"Well, I normally don't have this much laundry so I could normally get it back upstairs with no issue, but I haven't been in the mood for it all week and G worked late every day. So, if you don't mind, can you bring this up to our room, please?" Kensi finished slowly standing up from the couch.

"Of course." Vance said as he picked the basket up.

"I hope you didn't come expecting answers because I have none." Kensi said walking towards the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>

**May 21, 2011**

Kensi was sitting at the kitchen table when she heard the door open. She knew exactly who it was.

"Kens?" She heard him call her name.

She chose not to say anything and let him find her himself. She heard the footsteps get closer and eventually saw him in the hallway.

"Hey," He said stopping in the doorway of the kitchen not feeling a hundred percent safe.

"How is she?" Kensi asked.

"She's recovering. She'll be fine." G said and took a few steps into the kitchen.

Kensi stood up from the chair and walked closer to G. She punched his arm as hard as she could. "Never do that again!" She yelled at him.

"I won't. I'm sorry." He said and took her into his arms. He heard the tears start to come.

"Do you know how hard it was not knowing what was going on over there?" Kensi said into his shoulder.

"I know baby, I am so sorry." He said rubbing her back trying to soothe her. "I will do anything to make it up to you. I swear."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! <strong>

**Also, some of you are good name guessers. Lol. You got half of her name right. :) **

**Next chapter you will find out what her full name is!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. Please forgive me. **

* * *

><p><strong>June 27th, 2011<strong>

Kensi was home alone-as she always is- while G was on assignment with Sam and Deeks.  
>She had woken up after G had left for work. Since she woke up she was in pain. It wasn't unbearable pain. Although she knew it would become more intense as the day progressed.<p>

She walked downstairs, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and then went to lie on the couch. Kensi took her phone from her shorts pocket. She dialed Callen's number and like she expected it went to voicemail. She knew it would and didn't care that it did. He was busy and would call back when he could. She would be fine for a few hours.

She relaxed into the couch and turned the TV on to distract herself for a while.

* * *

><p>A little over two hours later, her phone started to buzz on the arm of the couch. She took it and answered it after looking to see who the caller was. "Hey,"<p>

"Hey, baby, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I woke up with labor pains." Kensi told him and heard him get up from wherever he was sitting in the background.

"How long?" Callen asked as he went out to his car.

"Uhh," Kensi started looking down at her watch. "I woke up about two hours ago. Contractions are fifteen minutes apart." She finished.

"I'll be home soon." Callen told her.

"Do not run any red lights or stop signs." Kensi warned him.

"I won't." He assured her. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She replied and they both hung up.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later she heard the door opening and shutting.<p>

"Kens?" Callen called out.

"Living room."

Callen ran into the room. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad. The contractions are starting to get more painful, but they still don't hurt as bad as being shot." She told him.

"Bad enough to be ready to head to the hospital?" Callen asked as he sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"Doctor said we should leave at some point in the next hour." Kensi informed him.

"Alright," He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You tell me when you feel like heading over."

She took his hand. "After this contraction."

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

After being in the hospital for two and a half hours, Kensi was informed it was time to deliver. Thirty minutes after that the cries of their baby filled the room.

"It's a little girl." The doctor said as he laid the baby on Kensi's chest.

"Hi baby." Kensi said rubbing the baby's back. "Hi. I can't believe you're here." Kensi spoke to the baby.

G smiled down at his two girls. He brushed a piece of hair out of Kensi's face. "She's beautiful."

After G cut the umbilical cord, they took the baby to clean up and weigh.

"Good job, Kens." G said and kissed her forehead.

"8 pounds 6 ounces, 20 ½ inches." The nurse spoke. She came over a few minutes later with their now swaddled baby. She handed her to Kensi. "What's her name?" She asked.

Kensi smiled down at her daughter. "Shaylynn Victoire Callen."

* * *

><p>Later that day at OSP, everyone was sitting in the squad room talking. All of their phones binged as they received a new text. They all looked at their phones.<p>

"Awww." Nell said as she looked at the baby. "She is so cute."

"Callen's eyes." Sam noted.

"They could change." Nell stated. "Although I hope they don't. They are bluer than Callen's."

* * *

><p><strong>So it was a short, but sweet chapter. <strong>

**What'd you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glad you are liking the story! And to answer Barbra4317 yes, I will be adding the DC team in the near future. I do have some plans made out for them.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Kensi was cradling a sleeping Shaylynn while sitting on the couch. G was still at work for a few more hours or so.<p>

There was a knock at the door and she carefully got up to go answer it. She opened the door to see Nell.

"Hey Nell," Kensi greeted. "Come in." She said and moved to the side to let the tiny woman in. She closed the door behind her and they walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"She is a good mix of you two." Nell said as she watched the infant sleep in her mother's arms.

"G keeps saying she's a mini me, but with her crystal blue eyes there's no denying she's his." Kensi said.

"They are a pretty blue." Nell spoke.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kensi questioned.

"Sure."

Kensi carefully passed Shaylynn to her. She watched as Shaylynn fussed in her sleep protesting the movement.

"She let you guys sleep?" Nell asked rubbing her tiny hand with her thumb.

"Surprisingly she does sleep a lot. Not through the night, but I expected that one. She's a very mellow baby."

* * *

><p>A few hours later at OPS, G. handed Sam a picture of his goddaughter before he left the office.<p>

"Awe, look how cute she is." Sam remarked. "She is going to have guys fan over her when she's older."

"Please don't say that. I can't think of her as a teenager." Callen said walking out next to Sam.

"Well, tell Kensi I said 'hi' and that I miss her at work and give my goddaughter a kiss for me." He said walking over to his car.

"Will do." G. said before getting into his car and driving home. He pulled into the driveway making sure to park behind Kensi's car and not Nell's. He got out locking the doors afterward and went inside.

Nell appeared at the top of the stairs and put a finger over her lips.

G. nodded and walked into the kitchen. Nell walked in behind him.

"Kensi made lasagna. It's in the oven." Nell informed him.

"Okay."

"I'll see you later. Got to go meet Eric." She said and left.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Kensi came downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey."<p>

"Hey, how was your day?" G. asked.

"Normal day. Shay slept. I cleaned. Nell came over. Shay slept some more." Kensi told him.

G. laughed. "Sam says hi and he misses you."

"I miss being at work except I'm not rushing to get back. I like being home with Shay all day." She sat next to him at the table.

"Well, you know Hetty will give you all the time in the world." G. told her.

"I don't think I need all the time in the world. I don't want to still be home with her all the time when she's eighteen." Kensi said. "Maybe a month or two and I'll go back. I don't think I could be away longer. It would feel weird."

"Understandable."

* * *

><p>Two months after the birth of Shaylynn, Kensi had planned to bring Shay to OSP to see the team. Kensi was sitting on the couch, breastfeeding Shay when Callen walked downstairs.<p>

"Good morning, Kenz. Good morning, Shay." He greeted his two girls and kissed the top of their heads.

"Good morning, G."

"So, you still planning on coming today?"

"Yea. I'll probably be there in two hours. Lay her down for a bit. Take a shower."

"Alright. I'll see you soon. And I swear I won't tell anyone you're coming."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." He said and kissed her and the top of Shay's head again. Callen walked to the front door and left.

A while later, Kensi was placing Shay in her car seat. "Are you ready to meet your family, Shay?" She asked and buckled her in. She stood up straight and slung the diaper bag on her shoulder and picked the car seat up.

* * *

><p>After arriving at OSP, Kensi walked into the building toward the team's desks.<p>

Callen saw her approach and got up to take Shay from her. "Hey Shay-Bay." Callen said as he took her out of the car seat.

"Where are Sam and Deeks?"

"Suspect's house."

"Oh." Kensi said and put the bag next to her seat.

"Ah. Ms. Blye. It's so good to see you. And you brought the little one." Hetty said and walked over to Callen to see Shay.

Callen wasn't sure if she would be offended by it, but he knelt down in front of her to let her see Shay better.

"Oh. She is so precious."

"So, Hetty, I've been thinking and I am ready to come back to work." Kensi told the Operations Manager.

"Are you sure about this, Ms. Blye?" She asked looking at her.

"Absolutely." Kensi said as she heard Sam and Deeks conversing on the way in.

"Alright. How's next Monday sound?" Hetty asked Kensi.

"Sounds perfect."

"There's my goddaughter." Sam said seeing Shay in G's arms. He walked over to take her from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**August 20, 2011**

**Nell & Eric**

Nell walked into Eric's apartment. She almost walked right into his surfboard as she went to turn the lights on. She heard the shower running, so she sat on the couch and waited for him to get out.

She only sat there for a few minutes before he walked into the living room.

"Hey," Eric greeted.

"Hey," Nell responded. "I almost injured myself before we even got to the beach." She informed him as she pointed to his surfboard.

"Sorry about that." He went over and kissed her. "You ready to ride some waves?"

"Absolutely. I might not exactly ride the wave though." Nell said as she opened the door.

"First time for everything." He said as he took his surfboard from against the wall and went outside. He tied the board onto the roof of Nell's car before getting into the car.

"Same spot?" Nell asked as she started the car.

"Yea, there are normally good waves there if we are lucky." Eric said as she started driving toward the beach.

When they got to their normal spot, Nell parked the car and they both got out. Eric got the board off the roof and they started walking down the beach. Eric took Nell's hand with his free one.

"Less people this week. Tourists must have left." Nell noted as they stopped a few feet from the shore line.

"Schools are starting soon." Eric said as he slipped his sandals off his feet.

Nell put their towel on the sand and sat down while Eric waxed the board. After he was done, the two walked out to the shoreline.

"Paddle out." Eric told her laying the board in the water. He held it in place as she got onto it. He swam next to her as she paddled out into the ocean. "Watch the waves." They sat there for a few minutes before Eric told Nell to paddle again.

Nell eventually stood up on the board and rode the wave out.

"You did it." Eric swam toward her. "You're getting better each week."

* * *

><p><strong>G &amp; Kensi<strong>

G walked downstairs with Shay in his arms. He went into the living room and laid her on a play mat. He sat on the floor next to her and watched her reach for the toys above her. She slowly started to try and lift herself off the mat, but failed seconds later.

G lay next to her and started playing with her feet. He watched her tears start to form when she couldn't hold herself up. "Don't cry." He said picking her up. "You're fine." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. He picked up another toy from the coffee table. He handed it to Shaylynn and watched her eyes brighten.

"There you go. All better." He turned her around in his lap so she was facing him. "Mommy should be back soon." He informed the almost two month old.

Shay smiled when he said 'Mommy'. She put the toy into her mouth and made a cooing sound.

"No," G said pulling the toy out of her mouth. "That doesn't belong in your mouth."

The front door opened and shut a few minutes later. Kensi walked into the room drenched in sweat.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," G responded repositioning Shay in his lap. "How was your run?" He asked looking up at her.

"Long, but it feels good to run that long again. Did she just wake up?" Kensi asked as she walked closer to them.

"She's been up for a little over an hour, but we just came downstairs a few minutes ago. We were relaxing in our room."

Kensi kneeled on the floor and kissed Shay's cheek. "I bet you're getting hungry. I promise I'll shower quickly." She told the young girl before getting up. "I'll be down in like ten minutes."

"Take your time." G told her as she headed for the stairs. He laid Shay back on the play mat and sat against the couch.

Kensi came back downstairs a few minutes later and sat next to G. She leaned forward to pick Shay up. "Hi, little girl." Kensi cooed.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24th, 2011<strong>

Kensi was walking out of the bathroom with Shay wrapped in a towel. Shay was moving her arms around excitedly.

"Who's a happy baby?" Kensi asked her as she kissed Shay's cheek and walked into her room.

"Mama!" Shay exclaimed as she was laid on the changing table.

"Mommy's a happy baby?" Kensi went along with her.

Shay started laughing at Kensi.

Kensi put a diaper on Shay before grabbing her Christmas dress out of the closet.

The team had decided to celebrate Christmas together on Christmas Eve so they could celebrate with their families on Christmas Day.

Kensi pulled the diaper cover on Shay before putting her dress on. Shay pulled herself up into a sitting position as Kensi put the dress on her.

"Mama." Shay said as she took Kensi's finger in her hand.

Kensi picked Shay up from the table and Shay wrapped her arms around Kensi's neck as Kensi walked out of the room. "Do you want to go see Aunt Nell?" Kensi asked as she walked downstairs.

Shay pulled back so she could see Kensi's face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kensi laughed. "We're going to go see Aunt Nell, Uncle Eric, Uncle Sam, Aunt Hetty, and Uncle Deeks." Kensi informed her as she walked into the kitchen. "Say 'hi Daddy'." Kensi tried getting Shay to say.

G turned around to look at Kensi and Shaylynn. "Don't you look pretty Shay-Bay?" He said as he took her from Kensi. He kissed her on the side of her head. "Mommy gave you her curls." He said playing with the bushy curls on his daughter's head which had started to grow a lot more.

Shay smiled at G as she reached up to play with his face.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Nell and Eric's (who had just recently moved in together), the two got out of G's car. Kensi opened the back door and unbuckled Shay.<p>

"Did you take a little nap?" Kensi asked as she picked her up out of the car. "Was it a good nap?" Kensi asked and received a smile from Shay. "I'll take that as a yes." Kensi laughed as she put the diaper bag over her shoulder. She shut the back door and walked around the car to G who was holding the team's presents.

They both walked up the driveway to the front door and waited for the door to be answered.

The door opened to reveal Nell. "Hey guys," She greeted. "Merry Christmas." She said as she moved aside for them to enter.

"Merry Christmas." Kensi and G said simultaneously.

The three of them walked into the living room and Kensi handed Shaylynn to Sam who had his arms out waiting for his goddaughter.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know I ended it boringly and a lot of people would have wanted to read their Christmas stuff, but I have been writing this chapter for a while and I was getting tired of it so that's why it was ended there. Also, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I will try to upload sooner. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**February 21, 2012**

Kensi & Deeks walked into the boathouse.

"So, you've never been dumped?" Kensi questioned.

"Part of never, don't you understand?"

"I don't believe you."

"Oh. That's understandable, but considering your track record. Honestly..."

"Oh. Well, you see I am the married one with an eight month old daughter."

"Uh, what are we doing here? Where are the guys?"

"I don't know. I just got a page from OPS to meet here."

"Are they hiding? Hey guys! Are you hiding? Huh? Are you throwing me a surprise party?" Deeks asked, searching the place for them.

"You do know it's not your birthday, right?" Kensi said, standing next to the table.

"Which is why it would be so surprising."

"Agent Blye, can you come in here, please?" Granger's voice came through the speakers.

"You invited him?"

"Yea," Kensi said, heading to the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>Kensi walked into the room.<p>

"Have a seat."

Kensi walked over to where she normally sits while in that room.

"Other side," Granger told her.

"Suspects sit on the other side."

"Yea, they do."

Kensi walked over to the other side, and watched Granger sit down. She stared at him, waiting for him to begin.

* * *

><p>Everybody else was back at OPS in the tech room. Nell was filling them in on the developing case and the connection to Kensi.<p>

"That doesn't make sense of what Granger is doing." Callen said.

"Actually it does." Hetty spoke up. "The last person to talk to Sergeant Blake before he died was Kensi."

"So, he is accusing my wife of murder?" Callen said, getting furious. "Why the hell would she murder somebody? She knows if she was caught she would most likely never see Shaylynn again."

"I know that, Mr. Callen."

* * *

><p>"So, you think that I am seeking revenge on my father's death?" Kensi half shouted. "I love my job; I would never abuse the privileges it gives me. I am also not stupid enough to do something like this. I have an eight month old daughter. Do you really think that I want her growing up without her mother?"<p>

"You didn't have a daughter when these murders started." Granger said.

"You believe what you want, but I did not kill those men."

* * *

><p>A little while later Callen had gone to Shaylynn's daycare to ensure she was safe and take her back to the boatshed to keep her from being in danger. Callen sat on one of the couches with Shaylynn sleeping on him. Sam was facing him from the other couch.<p>

"You okay G?" Sam asked as he watched Callen carefully.

"Yea," He lied and Sam knew he did.

"Nobody believes she did it besides Granger. She has more people on her side than people who are against." Sam said.

"Never be too sure about that." G said looking up at the door as it opened revealing Deeks and an unknown woman.

Both G and Sam stood up as they entered the room and waited for introductions to be made.

"That's Agent Callen and Agent Hanna." Deeks informed her. "Julia Feldman, Kensi's mom."  
>Sam &amp; G stared at her in disbelief. Sam went over and grabbed Deeks arm and dragged him back outside to leave Callen alone with his new found mother-in-law.<p>

"Have a seat." Callen said sitting back down without disturbing Shay.  
>Callen &amp; Julia sat facing each other.<br>"So, is she in protective custody too?" Julia asked, motioning toward Shay. "Or take your child to work day?"  
>"Protective custody," G informed her. He knew what her next question was before she even asked.<br>"How is she linked to Kensi?" She asked staring at the infant.  
>"This is her daughter." Callen informed her and watched her face fill with shock as he said this.<br>"What's her name?" Julia asked.  
>"Shaylynn Victoire Callen." Callen looked at her to see her reaction.<br>"She is your daughter as well?" Julia asked, remembering his last name.  
>"Yes."<br>"My little girl has a baby of her own." She said still shocked. "How old is she?"  
>"Eight months." Callen told her. "When was the last time you saw Kensi?"<p>

"Fifteen years ago. She ran back home to her father when we were moving after I divorced him and she found out why I divorced him. I haven't spoken to her since." Julia said looking away from Shay.

"Do you want to hold her?" G asked as he repositioned Shay.

Julia was confused for a second, but realized who he was talking about. "I don't want to get attached to her; especially if Kensi still doesn't want to talk to me."

"Well, she obviously cares. She did ask Detective Deeks to put you in protective custody to keep you safe." G said.

Julia sat there and looked at G for a moment. "How well do you know my daughter Agent Callen?"

"Well enough for me to marry her." G said and watched as she looked down at G's hands and seeing the ring she had not seen when she first sat down.

* * *

><p>After fifteen years of Kensi wondering who killed her father, Donald Blye's murderer was killed.<p>

Kensi walked into the bullpen and saw her husband, daughter, and two coworkers.  
>"How does it feel?" Sam asked.<br>"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kensi asked in response.  
>"Because you have a lot of people who care about you," Callen told her.<br>Kensi smiled and took Shay from him. She kissed her cheek. "I missed you baby girl." She told the young infant.  
>Sam picked up his bag. "See you tomorrow Kens." He said and departed.<br>"Yep," Kensi said.  
>"I just got back from bringing your mom home. You'll be fine." Deeks said before he followed Sam out, leaving the duo there.<br>"How's your side?" G asked walking closer to her.  
>"Well, I'm definitely not holding Shay on that side or sleeping on that side for a while." Kensi said adjusting Shay in her arms.<br>G took her hand and led her outside. "Do you want to take Shay with you? I mean she met her before." G said unlocking his car.  
>"No, I think I should just go. I haven't seen her since I was fifteen. She'll have plenty of time to get to know Shay." Kensi said opening the back door of his car. She placed Shay in her car seat and buckled her in. "I'll see you at home sweetie." She said kissing her forehead and getting out of the car. She shut the door and turned to G. "I'll be home at some point." She told him before kissing him.<br>"Take your time. We'll be fine. Spend some time with your mom." G told her and kissed her forehead.  
>"Alright, see you later." She said and got into her car which she saw no damage was done to it when Deeks drove it.<br>Callen got in the car and looked in the mirror to see Shay sleeping peacefully. He watched Kensi pull out of the parking lot and followed her.

* * *

><p>Kensi had first gone to the beach and sat in the sand reading her father's journal as the sun set on the horizon.<p>

When it was dark she had gotten up and walked back to her car and drove the twenty minutes to her mother's house and parked behind her mother's car. She got out and walked up the sidewalk to the front door. She stood there for a while before ringing the doorbell and waiting for her mother to answer.

After a few seconds her mother opened the door. "Kensi,"

"Hi, Mom," She greeted. "It's been a really long day, but I made it." Kensi smiled.

Julia got tears in her eyes and hugged her daughter. Kensi's eyes had started to tear as well. She had lived without her mother for fifteen years, but she could never picture living a day without her own daughter.

"Come in," Julia said and she led Kensi inside the house. They went to sit in the living room. "So, what's this I hear about me having a son-in-law and a granddaughter?" Julia joked.

Kensi laughed. "Your little girl's all grown up."

"How long have you been married?"

"A year and five months; I got pregnant on our wedding night." Kensi informed her. "Shay was not expected, but I love her and I wouldn't change it."

"And that is how I still feel about you to this day." Julia smiled. "Tell me about your husband." Julia pried.

"Well, he grew up in the foster system. He lived in 37 homes. Nobody ever told him his name except that it started with a G. G Callen. He is trying to find somebody who knows his name, but every trail he's followed is a dead end. Right now he is fine just being called 'Daddy'."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that I have not updated in so long. My laptop had to be fixed and it just got done yesterday. Now, that I have my laptop back I will try and update more frequently. I also have Spring Break starting on Friday, so that is more writing time for me! I hope you like this chapter. I actually had this typed up and was ready to publish it and then my laptop decided to die on me.**

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Shay called through the baby monitor. "Mama!" She repeated a few times.<p>

Kensi rolled over and climbed out of bed, walking to Shay's room. She flicked the light switch on. "What's the matter Shay?" Kensi asked as she crossed the room to Shay's crib. Shay reached up to Kensi and Kensi picked her up.

Kensi sat in the glider and repositioned Shay so she was lying on Kensi's chest. "Did you have a bad dream?" Kensi asked as she wiped the tear stains from Shay's face. She rubbed Shay's back as she started to drift back to sleep.

Kensi was woken up when she heard the alarm clock going off down the hall. She slowly adjusted Shay and carefully stood up and laid Shay back in her crib. Kensi walked down the hall to see G just getting out of bed. "Morning,"

"Good morning, what are you doing up already?" G asked as he crossed the room to the bathroom.

"Shay woke up crying a few hours ago. I guess I fell back to sleep after she did. The alarm clock woke me up."

"We're going to your mom's for dinner tonight, right?" G asked from the bathroom.

"If we get out of work on time, then we are. I forgot to tell you. She asked if we wanted her to watch Shay for us while we are at work instead of us sending her to daycare." Kensi said as she sat on the end of their bed.

"For just today or everyday until she's old enough to go to pre-school?" G asked as he walked out of the bathroom and went to his closet.

"When we are at work she wants to watch her. She wants to be close with Shay." She said watching G.

"I don't mind. I trust your mother knows how to care for a nine month old baby."

"Well, she hasn't had one for 29 years, but I doubt she forgets how to take care of a baby." Kensi said getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

As Kensi got out of the shower she heard Shay start to cry again. She wrapped the towel around her and went to leave the bathroom before G stopped her in her tracks.

"I got her. You get ready." He said as he walked past the bathroom and went down the hallway.

"Dada!" Shay exclaimed as she saw her father enter her bedroom.

"Hi Shay-Bay, did you sleep well after Mommy put you back to bed?" He asked as he picked her up.

Shay automatically started playing with G's face like she always did when he held her.

"You enjoy that don't you?" He laughed with her. He laid her on the changing table and changed her diaper before picking her back up and walking back to his and Kensi's room.

"I like it better when you wake up smiling and not crying." Kensi stated as she saw G enter the room carrying Shay.

Shay's smile grew when she saw Kensi. G placed her in the middle of their bed and she automatically started to crawl to the edge closest to where Kensi stood.

Kensi picked her up before she fell off the bed. "Are you showing off your newly mastered skill?"

* * *

><p>After they were all dressed for their day, the three of them went downstairs. Kensi went into the kitchen with Shay on her hip while G carried the laundry up from the basement to their room.<p>

Kensi placed Shay in her high chair and went to go get her food. She sat in the chair next to the high chair and started to feed Shay. After a few bites Shay turned away from the spoon as Kensi approached her mouth with it.

"Dada!" Shay exclaimed. "Dada!" She repeated looking around for G.

"Daddy, Shay wants you." Kensi said so he could hear her upstairs.

G walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "What's up Shay-Bay?" G asked.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kensi and G walked up the sidewalk to the front door of her mother's house. Kensi opened the door and walked into the house, G closely following behind.<p>

"Mom?" Kensi called.

"In the kitchen," Julia replied.

Kensi and G walked into the kitchen and saw Julia holding Shay.

"Mama! Dada!" Shay exclaimed as she saw them walk in.

Kensi went over and took Shay from Julia. "Hey Shay, did you have fun with Grandma?" Shay began playing with Kensi's hair. "Was she good?"

"Perfect little angel. She's a fast crawler though. I put her down and she was at the other side of the living room in a blink of an eye." Julia said as she stirred the pasta in the boiling water.

"She likes showing everybody her new skill." G informed her.

"How was work?" Julia questioned.

"Same old, same old." Kensi said.

* * *

><p><strong>April 30, 2012<strong>

Kensi was sitting on the living room floor with Shay. Her phone started ringing on the computer desk. She got up and walked over to answer it.

"Hey, baby." She answered, after seeing it was G.

"Hey," He replied. "I need you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Sam and I are heading to Hawaii to help Five-O track down Comescu. Could you pack my bag for me?"

"Sure. I'll see you when you get here."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Kensi said, and hung up the phone. She turned and looked at Shaylynn. "Come on Shay-Bay. We're gonna go upstairs real quick and pack stuff for Daddy."

Shaylynn got up and walked over to Kensi. "Mama, Dada go bye bye?"

"Yea, Daddy's gonna go bye-bye for a few days." Kensi said, as they walked to the staircase. Kensi took her hand when they reached the bottom. "Hold the railing."

Shaylynn reached up for it, and they slowly ascended the staircase. They went into Kensi & G's room. Shaylynn climbed up onto the bed while Kensi got stuff together.

"Mama, Dada take Marie with?" Shaylynn asked, holding up the stuffed kitten from Aristocats.

"No, Marie is gonna stay here with us. We don't need to lose her." Kensi said knowing Shay would not go to sleep unless she had the stuffed cat in her possession. Kensi grabbed clothes for Callen and put them in his bag.

"Mama, can I sweep in big bed?"

"Yes, you can sleep in here tonight."

"YAY!"

* * *

><p>A little while later, Callen walked into the house. "Kens, Shay?"<p>

"Daddy!" Shay exclaimed and ran towards him.

Callen picked her up. "How are you today Miss Shaylynn?"

"Daddy I get to sweep in the big bed tonight!" Shay exclaimed, ignoring G's question.

"You do?" G asked as Kensi walked over to them.

"I need somebody to keep me company." Kensi said. "What are you going to Hawaii for?"

"Comescu got a hold of small pox viruses and is threatening to release it on the population. They called us since Comescu is on our watch list."

"Be careful, please. Do not take any chances especially with the virus being small pox." Kensi told him.

"I will be careful, and won't take chances. Don't need to leave my girls to fend for themselves." Callen said. "We need to get going. I love you," He said and kissed Kensi. "And I love you." He kissed Shay's cheek. He put her down and took the bag from Kensi.

"Bye Dada."

"Bye Shay-Bay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15!**

**I'm not quite sure what happened to the spacing at the end, so sorry if it is hard to read. **

* * *

><p>It was a sunny May morning in Los Angeles. Kensi and G had planned to bring Shay to the beach since they were on call today. They got to the beach around ten and there was a small amount of people there. The majority of the people were surfers.<p>

G carried Shay until they got onto the sand and then he put her down and allowed her to walk.

Shay began to walk as fast as her little legs would allow her to on the sand. "Eri!" Shay exclaimed when she saw the surfers in the water. "Eri!" She called out again. Shay knew that her Uncle Eric surfed and always assumed he was the only person who did.

"That's not Uncle Eric Shay." G told his daughter as he kept pace with her.

"Eri!" She said pointing at the ocean. She started to try and walk faster, but her legs would not allow her to move any faster.

G and Kensi smiled at their daughter's determinedness to get to the water's edge and find her Uncle Eric even though he was not really there.

Kensi grabbed Shay's hand a few feet away from the water and continued to walk with Shay while G set their stuff down.

"Mama, Eri!" Shay tried to find Eric in the water.

Kensi knelt down to Shay's height and held her waist as the water came up to their feet. "Uncle Eric is out with Aunt Nell, remember?" Kensi asked the eleven month old.

Shay got distracted from the surfers in the water when the water had come up to her feet. She looked down at the water and saw a shell. She went to pick it up and show it to Kensi. "Mama!" She said excitedly as she held it up to her mother's face.

"Very pretty Shay. Do you want to go show Daddy?" Kensi asked her.

"Yea!" Shay said and turned away from the ocean and searched for her father. Kensi led her in the right direction and when Shay saw G she held the shell up. "Dada!"

G looked up at his daughter and wife walking toward him. "What did you find Shay?"

Shay put the shell in G's hand and then climbed onto his lap.

Kensi sat down on the chair next to G's and watched as G looked at the shell.

"That's cool, Shay. Did you find it in the water?" G asked his daughter as she got down off his lap and picked up one of her beach toys.

"Yea!" Shay said happily as she began to play with the sand.

G put the shell in one of the pockets of the beach bag and then began to play in the sand with Shay. Shay took her shovel and began piling the sand onto Kensi's feet.

"Are you burying me?" Kensi smiled and laughed at her.

Shay smiled at her mom and continued to cover her feet and legs with sand. "Dada! Help!" Shay said excitedly.

Kensi looked at Shay shocked. "Shay, you just said a new word!" Kensi said excitedly this time.

G clapped his hands. "Yay Shay!" His smile grew wider when Shay began to show her show-stopping smile. Shay knew when they were proud of her and always smiled her biggest smile.

* * *

><p><strong>May 15th, 2012<strong>

"Sam!" Kensi shouted.  
>"G! No!" Sam shouted at his partner.<br>"You're not going anywhere." G said.  
>"Are you going to shoot me for the whole world to see?"<br>Kensi watched G and saw all of the emotions run through his body. "G, don't do this." She pleaded just like she was told to do. "Think of Shaylynn. Just let it go." She watched the police get out of their cars. "Federal agents!" She said holding up her badge. She looked at G again. "G, don't." She said right as he shot him multiple times.  
>"G drop your gun!" Sam said when he finished shooting.<br>The cops ran over and handcuffed him after the gun hit the ground. Kensi jumped in the van to see if there was a pulse. None.  
>Kensi got out and watched as her husband was read his Miranda Rights and put into the back of the police cruiser. She turned to Sam with fake tears brimming in her eyes. "What the hell am I supposed to tell Shaylynn?" Kensi said keeping up her act.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kensi pulled into her mother's driveway. She got out of the car and went to the door. She tries to open it, but it was locked. She knocked on the door.<br>A few seconds later her mother opened the door. "Hey sweetheart." Julia greeted. "Where is G?"  
>Kensi walked in the house. "He got himself arrested." Kensi said semi truthfully.<br>"How?" She asked walking with Kensi to where Shaylynn is.  
>"Shot a guy that he was told not to. Other cops came to the scene before we could really do anything. They took him even though we said we were federal agents and to get back in their car." She finished as she saw Shay sitting in the living room with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on the TV.<br>"So, your people aren't going to bail him out?"  
>"I don't know. My boss didn't tell me anything, but if they don't I will." She lied looking at her daughter. "His emotions got the best of him. He's had a tough life. Even thinking of Shay wasn't strong enough to get him to not do it." Kensi had to keep up her act even if that meant she was lying to her mother and daughter.<br>Julia looked at her daughter as her eyes started to get glossy. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"  
>"No," She said walking over to Shay and picking her up. "I just want to spend some time with Shay."<br>"Alright," She kissed Kensi and Shay's cheeks. "Drive safely please."  
>"I will." Kensi said and headed for the door. "Thank you for watching her."<br>"You're welcome sweetheart."  
>Kensi went outside and shut the door behind her. She walked down the sidewalk to her car. She opened the back door, put Shay in her car seat, buckled her, and shut the door. She got into the front seat and started the car.<br>"Mama, where Dada?"  
>Kensi sighed. She hoped she wouldn't ask until they got home. "Um. Daddy went to visit some people."<br>"He didn't say g'byes?" Shay asked sadly.  
>Kensi couldn't take the sadness from her. "No, he was in a rush. He's sorry though." Kensi looked in the rear view mirror at Shay. "It's okay. He'll be back soon." She tried to say convincingly.<br>"But Dada never leaves wifout sayin I wuv you." She kept going on.  
>Kensi turned in her seat to look at her. "Shay-bay. It's okay. Daddy didn't mean to leave that way. He still loves you very much, nothing will change that." This was the thing Kensi had hated about the plan.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got home a little over a half hour later, Shay had fallen asleep. Kensi got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the passenger's seat. She slung it on her shoulder and closed the front door. She opened the back door, unbuckled Shay carefully, and picked her up. Kensi shut the door and locked the car. She walked up the driveway and unlocked the front door, going inside. She headed upstairs to lay Shaylynn down.<br>As she went to lay Shay in the crib she tightened her grip on Kensi's jacket. "You up Shay?" Kensi asked standing up straight.  
>"Want to stay wif you." Shay mumbled into Kensi's shoulder.<br>"Alright." She said and went back downstairs. She put her bag down at the bottom of the staircase. She headed for the kitchen. "Do you want to eat something?"  
>"Yogu." She mumbled.<br>"That's it?" Kensi asked opening the fridge grabbing her yogurt.  
>"Yea."<br>Kensi went over to the table and put Shay in the high chair. She put the yogurt on the table after removing the peel. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and handed it to Shay.  
>"No sit in chair." Shay said.<br>"Yes. For a few more months you have to." She put a bib around her neck and sat in the chair next to the high chair.  
>"Mama, Dada come home soon." She said putting yogurt in her mouth.<br>"Hopefully." Kensi said and rubbed her thumb against Shay's cheek. She got up and opened the fridge. She took out the leftover Penne Vodka and put some on a plate to heat up.

After they were done eating they headed upstairs and to the bathroom. Kensi started to run the water to give Shay a bath.  
>"Mama, sweep in big bed?" Shay asked as Kensi took Shay's clothes off.<br>"Yes, I need somebody to cuddle with." Kensi smiled at Shay.  
>She put the toddler in the tub and gave her, her bath. When she was done she wrapped a towel around Shay and picked her up from the floor. She went into Shay's room and opened the dresser drawer that contained Shay's pajamas.<br>"Which jammies do you want to wear?" Kensi asked.  
>"Purple Butterfies." Shay said pointing out the pajamas.<br>Kensi grabbed the pajamas out of the drawer, shut it, and grabbed a diaper from the changing table. She walked to her room and put the clothes on the bed. She dried Shay off and changed her into her pajamas. She put the towel in the hamper in her bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She lay on her bed and pulled Shay up next to her. She put her under the blankets and got under them herself. She lay on her side and watched her daughter start to drift back to sleep.  
>"I love you Shaylynn." Kensi said and kissed her cheek. She watched her daughter sleep for a little bit before she fell asleep herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Shay awoke and sat up in the bed. "Mama." She said poking Kensi repeatedly.<br>Kensi slowly opened her eyes. "Hey baby." She sat up and stretched. She looked at the clock which read 7. She got out of bed and picked Shay up. As she was walking out of the room to Shay's, her cell rang. She went back to get it off the nightstand. "Hey Sam," She answered.  
>"Running late?" He questioned her.<br>Kensi walked to Shay's room. "Not really. We just woke up. Should still be there on time."  
>"Granger didn't call you?" Sam asked.<br>"No, why would he call me?" Kensi asked placing Shay on the changing table and putting her phone on speaker. She went to grab clothes for Shaylynn.  
>"Granger called all of us in early. Hetty resigned again." Sam said.<br>Kensi heard the car engine start in the background. "Did he say anything about G?"  
>"Not a word..."<br>"Sam!" Shay said holding the phone in her hands.  
>"Hi Shay-Bay." He spoke.<br>"You wif Dada?" She asked as Kensi walked back over to her.  
>"No, I'm not with Daddy."<br>"Sam, I'll call you back when we're leaving."  
>"Alright." He said. "Bye Shay."<br>"Say bye to Sam." Kensi said holding the phone by her face.  
>"Bye!"<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kensi opened the door to her mother's house and was followed in by Callen. "Shaylynn, someone's here to see you." She called.<br>Shaylynn came running into the hallway. "Daddy!" She yelled and ran into his arms. She hugged him tightly. "I miss you Dada. Never go nowhere without sayin' g'byes." Shaylynn mumbled into his shoulder.  
>"I promise princess." Callen said cherishing his daughter.<br>Shaylynn leaned her head back to look at Callen. "Daddy hurt."  
>"It's not that bad. I'll be better in no time."<p> 


End file.
